Everything Sucks Netflix 2018 Psycho chick
by LydiaIsAsnake
Summary: Some missing scenes within the first season. Mostly about Emaline and Kate. There isn't a category for this yet and I don't know how to get one. If someone could tell me how that would be great.


Psycho chick

Some missing scenes within the first season. Kate's POV

Everyone in the lunch room was watching with glee during the latest performence between the drama club duo Oliver and his girlfriend Emaline. They were becoming known throughout the school for their volitile relationship. Kind of like a celebrity couple. They had first hooked up when the youngest of the two had been a freshman apparently and had been kind of on off ever since. Nobody seemed to like them much, not really. They were so over the top and people said that the girl was an actual psycho. Still every single guy in the school wanted to have sex with her but most were too scared to make a move. The begining of last year she had been in a lot of fights not just with Oliver but with other girls as well, some of which had turned violent. She had actually punched the snobby Sr female lead Angelica in last year's play after an argument in the nose causing it to bleed all over her white costume. Kate could remember the blood, Oliver losing his shit with Emaline and her father having to be called into rehearsals personally. Emaline had been warned that if she was violent again she would be kicked off the show for good, banned from drama club indefinately and possibly even expelled, instead she had been given detention for a month. Her father was big on giving second chances but he could be tough. Kate had often watched the performences as the actors rehearsed during her freshmen year and Emaline had complained loudly about how unfair Mr Messner was, reinacting a scene between herself and Kate's father with full on theatricals, making herself out to be the innocent victim in the whole thing and him the ogre, which Kate inspite of herself had giggled at.

Kate often wondered why the two upperclassmen were together at all. It was like they hated each other. The argument was something to do with the play this time. After what Emaline had done to her the other day, Kate felt that she should despise her and want to see her get what was coming to her. But she couldn't bring her self to want that for some strange some reason.

"Why do you think they are together if all they do is fight." She asked Luke nonchalantly,"Do you think they are in love?"

Luke just shook his head and continued to wolf down his macaroni. "Probably not." he said while chewing a mouthful of food. "None of our business I guess. Although they seem to want to make it our business every dam lunch time."

"No no no you're wrong see. Cause that's what passion is like isn't it!" Tyler piped up emphatically, grinning widely from ear to ear. "They are probably going at it all the time. Like even at school, every day. Like up against lockers, on the tiolets. Make up sex is the best sex... Or so I read somewhere."

Kate screwed up her face in disgust, "Eww. what! I don't think that.." she said and was about to say something further but The upperclassmen's converstaion turned louder.

"Well if that's how you feel Oliver then maybe you should just quit!" Emaline shouted Dramatically over the rabble, her capitive audience waiting patiently to hear more. "You're easily replacable!"

" _I_ am the male lead, No way is any one fit to fill my shoes and you know it. If everyone, including you would take this play seriously then we wouldn't have a problem would we. I swear Emaline you need to focus! You have been all over the place lately! Just one thing after an other, always pretending to hook up with other guys.. and girls now."

Kate's face flushed at this, apparently it had got back to Oliver.

"No I haven't!" Emaline screached and stomped forwards glaring at Oliver, stating overtly "Uncle Vanya is all that hath been on my mind I swear. Seriously. It's you! You need to stop treating me like shit!"

"Oh my god. You are insane Emaline! Not everything is about you!" Oliver said throwing his hands up in despair. "Just get a grip will yah!"

"You wanted a _genuine_ converstaion. So you've got it!" Emaline spat folding her arms infront of her chest waiting for a response. "So. I want an explanation. Why are you acting like this?"

"You _genuinely_ need help! Just get out of my face Emaline!" Oliver retorted shaking his head.

Kate wasn't sure if this was actually genuine or one of their mock performances but when Emaline covered her eyes and stormed off she guessed that this was for real and she felt herself hating Oliver. All he did was upset Emaline.

Now two days later the whole play had been destroyed because of Kate. If Emaline or anyone else in the drama club ever found out it was her fault she was in for it. Luke had taken the blaim for her but still it was eating her up inside. That's why she had to fix things.

Standing on the stage infront of the drama crowd was a scary experience. And when they all ran at them like a bunch of crazed animals and she watched as her friends were halled to the ground, Kate started to panic, maybe this had not been such a great idea after all. A girl and a rather tall boy grabbed at her arms, pulling her forward. Terrified, she demanded that they let her go loudly but they wouldn't so she screamed in the boy's face and began to struggle. To her surprise she saw Emaline looking over at the boy dangerously.

"Hey.. dickheads, Not the girl!" She hissed angrily. "Messner's kid. Risky business unless you want to be kicked out of school for beating up on the pricipal's daughter?" then she shrugged turning back and continuing to draw all over Luke's face with eyeliner.

The boy sneered, "Whatever. We weren't hurting her." and let her go but ordered her to stay put. "One wrong move and we'll give you a make over too."

After the torture was over and Luke had discussed the movie, with aliens and everyone was starting to hang out. They played spin the bottle and Kate was further embarressed when it landed on Emaline during her turn. The strange thing was Emaline looked disapointed when her friend said it didn't count. After her kiss with Luke and the whole vote on making a movie thing the game was quickly ended because Emaline had snatched the bottle out of another kid's hand and stormed off shouting that the game sucked ass. Then a smash could be heard as she launched the bottle at the stage floor and disappeared somewhere behind the curtain. Oliver had headed off in the opposite direction.

"What is her deal." someone said. "So angry."

"Don't ask... Her and Oliver are having issues" said another.

"When are they not?" someone else said, and few people sniggered. "Just leave her to it."

Kate didn't like it. But she wasn't going to go after the older girl either.

"Oliver never wants to kiss her any more. Unless they are doing a scene." One of the drama club girls said casually. "Want to carry on?"

Everyone sort of agreed that the game was over. Kate felt she should say something. It wasn't fair. No one should be treated like that.

"You know that stuff should be private, between them. Maybe you shouldn't be broadcasting it to all of us." she said a little akwardly. Everyone stared at her in surprise.

The older girl Jessica she thought she was called coughed slightly and said, "Are you kidding me. She totally loves the drama.. She wants the whole world to know her business cause that's how she gets her kicks. I heard about what she did to you. So what do you care?"

Kate was hoping that what had happened wouldn't be brought up again but she had to pretend that it didn't bother her.

"Even if she did. I am so over it. I have to if we are all working together." Kate reasoned. "I just feel bad for her that's all. Shouldn't someone go after her or something."

"Well _you_ go after her then. She'll only tell you where to go though." The girl shook her head and the conversation seemed to be over. Everyone got up to decend the stage and Luke began to stumble again.

"Hey, are you ok." Kate asked in a worried voice, putting a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"I think I, I gotta go throw up." Her boyfriend slurred and ran to find a corner to barf in. Kate could hear him trying not to spew into his hands. His friends ran to him to make sure he was ok. All she could think about was Emaline. Crazy chick. The girl that everyone was afraid of.

Taking one last glance at Luke Kate headed off in the direction Emaline had gone, not really knowing whether she hoped she would find her or not. As she got further and further back stage she could hear what sounded like muffled crying.

"I can hear you Oliver. And I suggest you go suck a dick!" Emmaline shouted from wherever it was she was hiding.

"It's not Oliver. It's me. Um Kate. Messner's kid." Kate blurted out.

"Of course. Why would it be _my_ boyfriend come to comfort me." Came the bitter reply,"What do you want kid. You got a death wish or something." she snarled.

Kate thought about running off but then that wouldn't solve anything. Emaline was obviously upset and just not handling it very well.

"Just checking if you were ok." Kate sighed and then jumped in surprise as Emaline's face came into veiw from behind a piece of destroyed set. Her make up was all smudged, even in the dim light Kate could see the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Why?" The older girl questioned, her eyes very wide, "What do you care! You draw the short straw or something." she wiped her face against her top, trying but failing to hide the tears that were still flowing from her eyes. "So...What do you want!" she barked again slowly, a curious but sharp glint in her eyes.

"I just. Thanks for earlier. Not letting them, you know." Kate managed to get out.

"Right... whatever." Emaline shrugged in an off hand way and continued. "I kind of guessed that Luke kid destroyed the sets for you. Because of what I had been saying about you being a ... Just forget it ok. Old news, time to move on." Kate took it as a sort of apology. Not much of one but it was accepted. She didn't expect anything more from Emaline to be honest. Emaline was very rude to almost everyone at school. Then why did she seem so wonderful Kate wondered.

Kate wanted to ask why she had been so mean to her and admit the truth of what she had done. But she guessed that now wasn't the time. To know that it was over with was enough for now. And if she admitted it was her who had destroyed the sets then things could get ugly.

"You wanna come back. Everyone is leaving anyway." Kate asked gently.

"Nah I'm cool." Emaline said in a tired sounding voice, "And listen here don't you dare tell anyone that I was, well you know. You got that sweetie?"

"I get it." Kate replied in a serious voice, staring right into Emaline's eyes "I wouldn't do that to you."

Emaline stared back at her dumbfounded for a good 20 seconds before answering. Neither one willing to look away.

"Well... good. See you later then I guess." Emaline put her head back against the wall, breaking their eye contact, "Go, go be with Luke. You guys _just_ got together. Unless.. of course you wanted something else?"

Kate did want something else but how could she possibly ask for it. She felt so akward standing there even in the dimmest of lights Emaline was still intimindating.

"Yeh I'll see yah." Kate said finally and turned to leave until she felt a pull on her sleeve. She looked down to see Emaline's hand gripping at it tightly and gulped.

"Counting on it." Emaline grinned up at her, swung her arm back and forth playfully for a few seconds before letting go, "Now beat it ok." she laughed.

Kate smiled and walked off in a daze. She couldn't believe it. She had survived an actual converstion with Emaline Addario and the world hadn't ended.

POV Emaline

That Kate Messner was doing the costumes. What did someone as clueless as her know about fashion? So Emaline had decided to make sure that she knew what she was doing and take her shopping. Or maybe it was an excuse to just hang out with the girl. She wasn't sure. The kid was definitely interesting. Out of the ordinary. A mystery to be explored? She was easy to torment that was for sure, definitely very shy but far from boring.

Emaline however found that she didn't want to bully or torment Kate again after their few hours together. She actually felt guilty now thinking about how she had behaved in the past week. She wanted to be friends, or at least friendlier.

"I love clothes too much." Emaline exclaimed as they left the store. "As you could probably tell."

"Yeh no shit." Kate said sarcastically but smiled. "Hey listen I better go. I'm gonna be late for dinner."

Emaline felt slightly disapointed but could think of no other excuse to keep Kate any longer. They weren't really friends after all. This was merely a business trip.

"Ok then. You know.. you really should dress up more often. Suits you." Emaline teased and started off in the other direction chuckling to herself. It was stupid, she missed the other girl already. She shrugged the feelings off. It had been quite fun. Kate was different if not a bit quiet. It had been an interesting day though and she had bought a few things to add to her wardrobe. Not for the movie but just for herself.

Oliver didnt seem to nottice her new outfit at all that night. He was too busy talking about himself to care about her appearence. But she wasn't listening.

"Emaline have you been listening to a word I was saying at all." her boyfriend asked suddenly, looking in her direction.

"Well actually no, I wasn't listening because it's always the same thing. You and your shitty movie career that doesn't inlcude me!" she spat nastily and walked off not caring if he followed or not. She knew deep down that he wasn't really interested in her anymore. She was begining to wonder if he actually ever had been. The way he had so casually said he would leave her as soon as he could that night they had been invaded by the AV club made her feel cheap and worthless and worst of all it made her feel powerless. She thought about being the one to end it so that she would be the one in control but he still had a hold of her.

He was her whole world, where else did she fit in in this stupid shit school. Why did she care so much about him? And then an awful thought occured to her. Perhaps she didn't really care for him at all, perhaps she just couldn't imagine being alone. She was so used to being with someone. She had been with Oliver since she was 13 almost 14. Emaline considered the possibility that this wasn't exactly normal. She should have been dating as many people as she could over the years, but Oliver had made her crazy and kept her coming back for more. She was insecure and had stayed in his shadow to make herself feel powerful within the school and soon enough everyone would find out. Who would she be once he was finaly gone. The thought scared her more than she dared to admit.

Things hadn't exactly gone well the last few days. Herself and Oliver were getting into more and more fights because she knew fine he was gonna leave her, it was only a matter of time. He seemed to care more about that Tyler kid, his new protege than he did her at the moment. That other freshman Luke had gone all crazy because Kate had dumped him and was then being an ass during filming. Kate had stormed off home as far as Emaline could tell because everyone was blaiming her for Luke's bad mood and then she found herself in the woods watching Oliver pissing himself with fear up a tree.

When they finally got him down Oliver was in no mood to hang out and she was left alone for the rest of the weekend. On Monday it was announced that certain people from the AV club and the Drama club would be going to California next week to shoot a scene for the movie. That was the best news she had heard in a while. They were all called to a meeting after school on Friday with Luke to discuss details.

"It was actually Kate here who managed to get her dad to say yes to this field trip. So you should all be thanking her. Cause otherwise god knows what I would have done." Luke announced to everyone after the key details were discussed.

Emaline smiled at Kate more softly than she had intended and Oliver nodded his approval.

"Hey, Why don't we all hang out tonight." Emaline suggested casually. "At least we get to go somewhere remotely interesting for a change. Calls for a celebration if you ask me. "

"Whatever." oliver said in a bored voice. "You kids do what you like. I'm busy."

"Oliver! Why are you being such a complete ass!" Emaline demanded furiously, hitting him on the arm, "Busy doing what! Jacking off to porno magazines."

A few people laughed nervously. Emaline notticed that Kate looked really uncomfortable.

Oliver stood up aggresively, "Do not dare make a fool of me infront of the lowerclassmen!" he said through gritted teeth, "I have right to a life of my own."

"Well I'm in." Tyler, one of the annoying little freshmen squeeked. "Drinks tonight. yeh baby. Spin the bottle too maybe woop woop."

Emaline wasn't impressed. "You know what.. fine then. I don't need you to have a good time."

"Fine by me babe." Oliver replied mockingly, looking down at the floor, "Are we done?" he asked Luke, seemingly in a rush to get away.

"Yep that's everything pretty much. Just remember to get those permision slips in by Monday and we are good to go next Friday. LA here we come." Luke winked obviously very pleased with himself. Emaline found him to be annoying and smug. No wonder Kate dumped him. All of this was Kate's idea not his and that was pretty clear. She was obviously pretty talented.

Oliver walked off in a hurry and she didn't bother to follow. He had been so off recently. Acting weird, and going off places by himself. More interested in talking to his little side kick than he was in being with her. She guessed he was trying to distance himself from her so it would be easier for him to leave.

"So.. are you guys gonna be here tonight or what." she said, trying not to show any emotion when it came to Oliver blowing her off.

A few people of the drama club crowd nodded and proceeded to leave.

Tyler and Mcquaid both shouted "Yes!" in union and gave each other high fives.

"You?" she asked Kate hopefully, who hadn't answered one way or the other, "Come on, beats sitting at home by yourself."

"Oh I don't think so. It's kind of not been a great day." Kate said in an unreadable tone, grabbing her book bag and turning away shyly.

Emaline rolled her eyes, "All the more reason to have fun tonight. You made this happen."

"My dad won't let me. Not tonight. It's kind of a significant day for us." The younger girl mumbled, "But thanks."

"Suit yourself." Emaline huffed wanting to say something mean but not quite being able to. What was it with this girl. She had personally invited her and here she was getting the brush off again, most of the other lowerclassmen had jumped at the chance to hang out with the Upperclassmen. The girl was probably still a bit scared of her, after what she had done she wasn't surprised. "You don't know what you're missing." she added.

"Maybe another time." Kate said in a more confident voice.

Emaline sucked in a breath of air "Doesn't bother me." she replied brusquely without looking at Kate. She couldn't really bring herself to be nice but she couldn't say anything more biting than that. It did bother her though. It bothered her quite a lot actually. Tonight was going to be boring as shit.

"Umm ok see yah later." Kate said in that annoyingly adorable akward way of hers. Wait what? "Oh..Luke..I'll see you tommorow. For the thing." Oh so now she was talking to Luke even though they had broke up. She pursed her lips and watched the small exchange angrily.

Emaline's face contorted even further into snarl almost and her eyes turned coldly towards Luke. what thing? She wondered. Why did she care what these stupid _kids_ got up to.

And then Kate was looking at her again with concern in her eyes, "Umm Emaline are you ok. You don't look so good."

Emaline could feel her cheeks getting flushed for being caught out and turned away quickly, "I'm on my period. I get over heated sometimes." she lied, keeping her voice flat "I have to go." she said and walked off trying to hold her composure..

What the hell did she just say. She gets overheated. That was so stupid.

Emaline didn't even feel like going out now. Oliver had made a fool of her, she had made a fool of herself. And the one person who held her interest for more than five seconds wasn't going to be there tonight either. She held back the tears and headed home. Everything was falling apart. Why didn't Oliver want anything to do with her all of a sudden, what had she done wrong. She hadn't changed. Well maybe she should. Oliver wasn't making her happy.

To be continued.


End file.
